


Engrave

by mysteryreader6626



Series: A Whirlwind of Emotions [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: #10daysoflawlu, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryreader6626/pseuds/mysteryreader6626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy is on the hunt for Law. What he doesn't know is that he forgot what a special day today is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engrave

**Author's Note:**

> Late, late, I know. I blame the stress of science. I don't own anything! Though may I add, ABOUT TIME I WROTE SOMETHING THAT WASN'T AN AU!
> 
> -mysteryreader6626 signing out
> 
> Day 5: Memory

"It is Starfish island. That is the next island," Nami stated from her position on deck. She and Robin were both wearing sexy swimsuits. "It has a beautiful beach, and the perfect place to relax. It is the perfect crew for Law's crew to pick him up and meet up!"

"NAMI-SWAN~ ROBIN-SWAN! YOU ARE BOTH SO GORGEOUS!" Sanji wailed, dropping a tray of fruit juice onto a napping Zoro's lap, of course, paying attention to the bikinis and ladies.

"Oy, dartboard brow, what was that for?" Zoro snapped at Sanji, looking at his ruined clothes. He was wearing a T-shirt that Nami gave him to borrow, which she "luckily" had on her, because the rest of his clothes stinked and there wasn't enough time to wash them for the party. "The witch is going to fine me now!"

"How dare you call Nami a witch!" Sanji exclaimed in fury.

"I think I just did," Zoro said from his position, leaning against the wooden pole.

"How dare you, shitty marimo!" Sanji said, before both participating in their usual fight.

"Those idiots," Nami stated with a sigh, keeping a close eye on anything the two break so she could fine them later. Robin chuckled loudly.

"Anyways, Nami, did you have Law come to you yesterday requesting something?" Robin asked curiously, closing her book that she was reading. Nami looked up curiously from the fight below.

"How did you know?" She asked, in slight shock. While she was counting their (her) treasure, Law had knocked on the door to talk to her about something.

"Because he came to me and the rest of the crew too," Robin replied. Nami closed her fist and placed her head on it thoughtfully.

"I wonder what he wants? I mean, stopping on the island and being away from the ship for the day is all fine with me, but I wonder why?" Nami said thoughtfully, glancing at the wall behind her, where their ally probably was in some room. Probably in the library or with Luffy somewhere.

Robin only smiled mysteriously in reply.

* * *

 

"Torao! Where are you? Everyone else is at the beach! Both of our crew are partying without us!" Luffy yelled loudly around the ship, as he wandered door to door, opening it, only to frown with disappointment when Law wasn't there. "Torao, where are you?"

Luffy pouted with disappointment when Law didn't answer. The meat would be gone soon and the party was no fun without Torao!

Luffy wandered door to door, before heading to the library. Torao always liked books! Luffy opened the door curiously, only to see quite a lot of books open scattered through the room. Who would mess with the library like this? Robin wouldn't be happy.

He peaked in closer at the sight, to realize something in common. They were all opened to a picture of a mermaid or Fishmen. One had a sailor staring at the mermaid in awe, while some were more darker, because they had fishmen, mermaids, and mermen in chains as slaves. Luffy frowned at the reminder of using them as slaves, but picked up one book thoughtfully.

He tried to read it curiously, but got bored of it quickly. Luffy tossed the book over his shoulder, but looked at the room in confusion. Why was this? It didn't look like any of the books have fallen out of their shelves because the rest looked undisturbed, besides the ones scattered.

Luffy shrugged. This wasn't any of his business anyway. Law wasn't here! He shut the door, continuing his search for Law.

Somewhere, waiting patiently, Law sat on a hammock, waiting for Luffy to find him.

* * *

 

Luffy continued his search, slumping as his stomach growled loudly. Why couldn't Torao just come out already? He was hungry!

Luffy wandered to the kitchen on instinct. Sanji was on the island, so he probably wouldn't notice of Luffy raided the fridge, right? He opened the door eagerly, only to gasp in horror. SOMEONE HAS GOTTEN THERE FIRST! HOW DARE THEY! The usual lock on the fridge was unlocked. Luffy glanced around curiously, to see something on the table. Luffy smelled food!

He followed the delicious scent of food. Anything smelled delicious to him, in his opinion. Luffy found a warm tray, slightly cooled, full of weird shaped white cookies. Luffy barely gave a glance at them before he stuffed them all in his mouth. It tasted a bit weird, nothing like Sanji's cooking, but he forgave the person who raided the kitchen before him (judging by the mess left, going from spattered remains of dough to food wasted and Sanji would never do such a thing). Luffy smacked his lips, satisfied, and resumed his search.

Meanwhile, Law felt a slight hunch that his plan wasn't going as quite as plan, but, then again, it was Luffy. Hopefully, he wouldn't terribly mess it up really horribly, but Law could only hope all would be well at the end and not end up with disaster.

* * *

 

Luffy launched himself to the crow's nest. He looked around the room curiously. Once again, there was something usual about the room. Pink feathers and rose petals scattered onto the floor. Some were even placed onto Zoro's exercise equipment. Luffy frowned in complete confusion. What was with all these out-of-place things? There were even some dolls and soldier toys here and there! Was something going on?

He just shook his head. Nah, let's focus on finding Torao and get to the party! He left the room, off to the aquarium. Maybe Torao went for some relaxation!

Somewhere on the ship, Law had a gut feeling that his plan was failing miserably.

* * *

 

In the aquarium, Luffy stumbled onto something strange. Sitting on the seat was not Law, but instead a bunch of stuffed animals in little rows. From a mammoth to a little adorable bunny with a carrot in its mouth, the animals just stared blankly everywhere in the room. Okay, seriously, where was Torao!?

Luffy puffed his cheeks out in annoyance. He missed Torao after not seeing him for so long, but instead, Law decided to play hide-n-seek! Luffy pouted in disappointment. Normally, he wouldn't really mind playing a game, but not when he wanted to see Law right now!

"Law, come out! Please?" Luffy hollered, but of course, there was no reply. There were only so many places to hide! Maybe Law was tired and went for a nap? He hasn't checked the sleeping quarters yet. Maybe that is where he is! With new found determination, Luffy dashed towards his destination where indeed, his prize was waiting for him.

* * *

 

"TORAO!" Luffy yelled happily at the top of his lungs, before slingshooting towards the older male. Luffy barreled toward him, but Law quickly used room. He wasn't quite ready to get smacked onto a wall by Luffy from midair in a hammock. Who knows what could happen.

Law smiled fondly, the worry he had earlier was gone. He was worrying that Luffy would never find him.

"Hey, Mugiwara," Law replied with a confident face. Luffy looked up and grinned at his prize. It was obvious that Law was a bit worried since he was tapping his fingers on his arm.

"Is this where you were hiding all this time? C'mon, let's go to the beach with everyone else!" Luffy exclaimed with joy. Finally, they could be with the rest of the festivities! After all, it wasn't often that his ally came to visit, much less for a week like he did. Torao was always busy on his whole visit though, which may have slightly disappointed him, but that doesn't matter right now.

Law gave him a shocked look, but Luffy remained oblivious, chattering about the food he saw Sanji cooking and the type of music Brook was playing.

"Luffy, do you know what is today?" Law asked slowly in complete bewilderment. Luffy paused in his story, looking up at Law.

"Yeah, today's the day you are leaving," Luffy admitted with disappointment. Law looked at the no longer cheerful boy and left a small pang of regret. He didn't exactly spend a lot of time with the other captain, but that was because he was preparing for this! Law decided to make it up to Luffy.

Law quickly pinned the younger man to the wall. Luffy looked up with slight surprise, his eyes immediately darting towards his lips. Law smirked and leaned forward. He brushed his lips on the shell of Luffy's ear, before whispering softly, liking the shudder he got out of the male.

"Don't you remember? Today is the day you told me that you loved me. To celebrate it, I decided to place items throughout the ship from our first few meetings. Did you see them? The snowflake shaped cookies, mermaids and Fishmen from Sabaody, or the feathers and rose petals?"

Luffy struggled to think straight, his head dizzy from Law's wonderful smell. "I did, but I didn't think about it much," he admitted softly. Law shook his head fondly and kissed down Luffy's neck, which allowed a whine to escape the boy's throat.

"They are all important memories to me because they all involve you. I keep them engraved in my heart," Law said truthfully. It was true. Every memory with his boyfriend, he tried to engrave in his heart wherever there was room, the good and bad. He wanted to remember every moment he spent with the boy he loved.

"Shishishishi, I do too," Luffy replied with a huge grin. Law finally decided to close the distance between their lips to engrave yet another sweet memory in their hearts. Happy anniversary to them.


End file.
